


【2Y】Happy Valentine/R

by Eve_Ranko



Category: 2Y - Fandom, 二翔 - Fandom, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【2Y】Happy Valentine/R

有些不自在地扯着裙摆想要尽力让裙子变长以便缓解大腿间的透凉感，坐在长椅上双腿无所适从，纯白色的长筒袜覆盖过整条大腿，为了能将其固定还特意穿了女士内裤用吊带连接在一起。总感觉身边的人都在往自己的方向看，脸越发变红甚至有了想要立马回家的冲动。  
身边的人全然不顾自己的心情，坐在长椅上晃着小腿研究地图，满脸兴奋的样子加上那张童颜几乎要以为他是第一次来游乐场。也不知道他是突然怎么了，好好的一个家里蹲竟然会出门来游乐场这种地方，还非得玩游戏惩罚他穿女仆装…  
「翔ちゃん，我们去坐摩天轮吧。」合上地图，不顾他挣扎牵起人的手，嘴角勾起一个弧度转身对上樱井翔的目光，「说好今天要听我的不能反悔哦，谁叫翔ちゃん游戏输了嘛。」  
「我、我知道啦，不会反抗的…」依旧扯着裙摆跟在二宫和也身后，小心翼翼地迈着步子。脸上的绯红暗示他对于这个装扮的不适，但毕竟戴有假发倒没有被质疑是在男扮女装…还不停有女生拿出手机拍照嘴里说着「かわいいかわいい」，即使有二宫和也在一旁挡着还是吸引了不少路人的视线。  
樱井翔感觉在等坐摩天轮这段时期仿佛是过了整个世纪，凉风吹在发烫的脸上让人冷静些许，好在并没有发生什么意外。  
「翔ちゃん，你快看我们已经在慢慢往上升了哦，好厉害啊这个风景。」  
明明才刚开始动怎么可能就已经能看见外面的风景了啊！！在心里吐槽，奈何即使这么说了目光也丝毫没有望向窗外的意思。  
「所以说——翔ちゃん也好好来看一看啦！」趁人不注意一把将他拉了过来让他坐自己大腿上，强迫他看向窗外，「你看很厉害吧，地面渐渐变远了。」  
看向窗外的瞬间脑子大概就已经死机，身体瑟瑟发抖，紧紧抓着围栏的手都已经开始泛白，没有心思管对方在自己身上乱摸的双手，也或是确定他不会在这种场合做出什么过分的事情。  
「等、等等…Nino、突然干什么…！」感觉到对方的手往裙摆下移动，樱井翔终于意识到情况不妙连忙挣扎着站起来。  
「翔ちゃん别乱动。」摩天轮因为两人的动作变得摇摇晃晃，目光接触到地面的樱井突然感到脑内一片眩晕，顺着二宫和也的动作跌入他怀里，总算找到了支撑点，紧紧搂住对方的脖子把头埋入脖颈。  
「翔ちゃん，我们到顶了哦。」拍拍人的头想让他把头抬起来。  
抬起头稍微睁开眼，还来不及看外面的风景下巴便被人扳住，面前出现的是对方放大的脸。唇上传来柔软的触感，和无数次的亲吻一样顺从地闭上双眼回应他。  
「Nino？你、你在干什么…」扭动身子想要拔开对方在自己身上作乱的手，双腿分开跨坐在二宫大腿上，无论怎么也无法挣脱他已经伸入裙摆的手，「要是被人看到了就不好了吧？！」  
「但是翔ちゃん也没有抗拒的样子…」手上的动作尚未停止，在对方的臀部揉捏，「有好好听话把一套都穿着呢。」像是奖赏一样把双唇贴到他脖子上留下一个吻痕。  
明明除了臀部，另一只手只是在被普通地抚摸，双腿间却莫名有了感觉、呼吸逐渐加粗。耳边传来对方的轻笑，这才意识倒自己竟然在无意中附和他的动作。  
「这么迫不及待地想要我吗？自己主动把裙子掀开了。」随着二宫和也的话低下头，裙摆被胯间的撑起，顿时脑子内炸成一团全身像是着火了一样发热，不知道该怎么回话，嘴唇一张一合也没有声音发出。  
「快要到下面了翔ちゃん注意躲一下哦，不然会被发现的。」把樱井翔的头按着趴在他肩膀上，手还在他大腿内侧揉按，解开他腿上的吊带收回衣服口袋，还能感受到腿上浅浅的印痕，慢慢往上顺着他内裤的边缘摸了个遍。  
动作温柔至极，无一不在激起樱井的欲望，知道他们的时间不算多所以也没想着就在这里做完全套，但适当地玩玩也是可以的。  
牵起人的手，隔着布料附上他腿间挺立的柱身，大脑浑浊直到快感传达到全身才知道自己在做些什么，但即使是这样手上的动作依旧未停，反而因为这样身体变得更加敏感，前端吐出的液体把内裤弄湿。  
嘴唇再次被吻住，来自各方面的快感让自己离巅峰越来越近身体止不住颤抖。手上的动作被对方强行抑制却也只能有气无力地躺在二宫和也身上任由他摆弄。  
把自己身上的外套脱下披在樱井翔身上同时把人的头一起遮住，用公主抱抱起，没在意身边其他人的目光往自己一开始就计划好的路线走去。  
「抱歉，请问可以借用一下休息室吗，她刚才突然晕倒了。」满头大汗和 紧张的表情大概不会有人怀疑他说的话，工作人员也急忙带着他把两人安置在了休息室，再三确认不需要医务人员后才离开。  
  
把人放在沙发上，揭开外套果不其然发现他迷离的眼神，不准备再抑制自己的欲望分开他的双腿把人压身下。  
樱井翔听到他解开腰带的声音，耳边响起自己的心跳，衣服被汗打湿黏在身体上产生不适，趁人在做准备时艰难地弓起背把身后地拉链拉开，又解开了身后的扣子。  
「以前就有想过，翔ちゃん在这方面未免太听我的话了吧？」听到意料之内的内扣被解开的声音，明明心里对他的样子无比满意甚至自豪，嘴里吐出的话语却还是一如既往的恶劣，「难不成是喜欢玩这类型？」  
「哈…？你是白痴吗…」把假发取掉随意扔地上，松垮的裙子被扒下，多少心里还是有些不好意思，听到外面的脚步声突然想起来他们进来时没有锁门，把人的双手推开，「等等…门、没上锁…」  
「没关系，不会让人进来的。」虽然没直说，他也不希望让其他人看到樱井翔现在的样子，今天被外人看到他的女仆装心里的醋意都已经被推翻了，明明是为了自己的恶趣味却莫名的在自己心里燃起一团火。  
大概是被二宫和也严肃的表情吓到，樱井翔一时也忘记了该说的话，无可奈何还是选择妥协把手放到身侧用眼神示意他继续，但肌肉无论如何还是绷紧了些。  
裙子上半部分被褪至腰间，女性内衣被扔到地上，手臂搂住二宫的脖子四目相对唇瓣紧贴在一起。  
樱井翔从喉咙深处发出细微的叮咛，他能感觉到对方肉肉的手指顺着自己的脖子划过锁骨。胸前因为之前被内衣勒得紧紧的而出现红痕，导致现在他的身体在二宫和也眼里无比色情。指腹围绕着乳晕揉按，指甲蹭过变硬的乳尖继续往下，肚子顺着他的手指动作收紧，倒吸了一口冷气。  
长时间保持接吻让人大脑感到有些缺氧，整个人轻飘飘的想要向上面的人靠近，嘴里两人的舌头交缠发出刺耳的水声。  
之前嘎然而止的快感变成瘙痒感挑逗着他身体上每一寸皮肤，弓起背有意无意地将自己送入身上人的怀里。附在嘴唇上的柔软离开，舌头却还像是意犹未尽跟随，舌尖停留在外。  
肿胀的性器被人握手中，胸前敏感的那点也同时被他含住舔舐，身体各处都被留下红色痕迹。身体的敏感点突然被同时照顾，绷紧的全身不可控制地发抖，下一秒射在对方手里。星星点点喷在内裤上，液体糊满了他的掌心，二宫和也却像是没注意到对方已经高潮继续着手上的动作他的性器和那两颗球。  
摆动腰身符合对方的动作下体在他熟练的动作下很快又起了反应，咬紧下唇几乎要忘记如何呼吸，手捂住嘴想把呻吟堵回去，喉咙里却不停发出呜咽。  
「翔ちゃん，」一个吻落在他额头上，睁开眼对上二宫和也温柔的目光，「放松，不然没办法继续吧？」  
身体好像没有那么紧绷了，下面一阵冷风吹过裙摆被掀开，耳边响起熟悉的开盖声，冰凉的液体滴在性器的顶端顺着柱身流下。  
「Ni、Nino…！！」突然意识到了什么，大腿合拢把自己缩成一团想要阻止液体继续往下流，「滴在沙发…会被发现的…」  
「翔ちゃん竟然还有心情关心这种事。」嘴上一边抱怨一边好心把他裙子平铺在人臀部下面，「放心好了，都会被你的裙子好好吸收的。」  
不过对方双腿弯曲缩成一团的样子反倒帮助他更方便地扩张，后穴被他的动作完全暴露在外还能看见刚才滴的润滑液流入穴口。勾起唇角没出声，手指顺着液体滑入他体内，毫不意外感受到对方再次变得僵硬的身体却没怎么在意，手指在内壁刮挠扩张。  
张大着嘴呼吸脑内一片浑浊，身后因为扩张而变麻木，手指不知何时已经变成三根。快感悬挂在体内却迟迟到不了巅峰，皱在一起的眉头预示他开始有些烦躁的心情。  
突然想到了什么，二宫和也把手指抽出，正巧对上身下人迷茫的眼神对他露出恶作剧的微笑。全身软绵绵的樱井翔没有多余的力气反驳，让二宫帮他把女仆装重新穿好，袖子松垮地挂在他肩上露出锁骨。裙摆还保持着被掀开的状态，埋下头在人大腿根内侧落下一吻。  
樱井感到小腿上被二宫握住的地方燃烧起来，热度顺着长筒袜扩散到了整条腿，想要躲开身体却不由自主违背自己的想法，紧咬双唇默不作声。  
将人一把扯入怀里让他双腿分开坐在自己大腿上，掰开股瓣用顶端在穴口处蹭了蹭，挺身全数没入引得对方尖叫出声。  
「翔ちゃん叫这么大声会被发现的哦？毕竟是在偷食，还是别被看见比较好？」嘴上这么说，二宫和也更卖力地对准他的敏感点抽插，给人一种每次都能更加深入的错觉，咬上他露在外面的锁骨用牙齿轻磨留下咬痕，「不过现在翔ちゃん的样子，如果不掀开裙子应该完全不会被发现异样吧？」  
明明不想理会对方的荤话，心里的羞耻度却不受控制般随着他的话语上升。扬起头吞下呻吟，天花板上的灯光有些晃眼，偶然用余光从前方的镜子里看到自己写满情欲泛红的脸颊，眼前的景色也变得模糊起来，把脸埋入二宫的脖颈想要把自己和外面的世界隔离沉浸在欲望中。  
门外响起敲门声，似乎是被不久前樱井翔的声音吸引过来的。  
「…所以就叫你别喊那么大声了…嗯…」后穴因为太紧张更用力地绞紧了他的性器，没能忍住发出低喘。知道如果在这么继续下去或许会惹火对方，没有再做多余的动作调整几下呼吸假装镇定回话。  
大概是又起了恶作剧的心，本准备对门外的人下逐客令突然改口提起其他话题，对于怀里人的抗议更是一概无视重新在他体内抽插起来。  
「哈嗯…バカ、你干什么…」没有得到想要的回应，耳边只有来自身下细小的冲撞声和对方回话的声音，手抓紧了他的衬衫。  
本应该是无比羞耻的场景心里却在同时升起一丝异样的感觉，害怕声音会被人听到也不敢随便乱说话。二宫像是没感觉到他急迫的感情加快了抽插的速度，无法继续压抑穿梭在体内的快感，樱井射了出来，同时在后穴内感受到一股暖流。  
高潮的余韵早已过去，两人依旧保持着拥抱的姿势。樱井翔心里虽然很想把二宫和也骂一顿但在这样的气氛下好像什么都说不出口，从自己后穴流出滴在沙发上的液体他也没心情管，只是乖乖地躺在人怀里呼吸吐气。  
「翔ちゃん，」上方传来对方的声音，睁开眼睛有些疲惫地和他对上目光，「情人节快乐。」  
眼前的灯光被人的头遮住，嘴上和熟悉的柔软双唇紧贴，两人放在沙发上的双手握在了一起。  



End file.
